Balamb Garden
by DeathRavenLove
Summary: After the attack on Twilight Town, the entire group goes to Balamb Garden. However, there is more to this entire thing than just fighting. Way more... Sequel to Twilight High. AU, yaoi, crossovers, you name it.
1. Wait a Minute, What is This?

**A/N: Here we all are again. My new fic. Which now contains 50% more answers, 20% more love, and just about 100% of me making it all up. Anyways, hope you like it.**

**Warnings: Might as well put this here… Applies for the whole fic.**

**AU (not necessarily. Just enough that if you've actually played the game before, you'll notice a few different things because I had to accommodate a few characters and concepts in.)**

**Yaoi (if you didn't read the last fic, I'm telling you now)**

**Crossovers (couldn't help it… In fact…)**

**And BTW, I'd seriously like to apologize to those reading. I haven't updated in what felt like years, and well… Around the end of TH I got lazy… I promise, I'll never do that to a fic again… Or I'll try to at least… I'm only human…**

**Another BTW, everything in bolded lettering is spoken in English. Just a heads up. You'll see what I mean…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is mentioned in this chapter… As for the next chapter…**

* * *

The moon paled slightly as it started to fall. The small alarm clock ticked constantly. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick-

"Naruto!"

"Wah!" Naruto yelled, as he practically leaped out of his warm covers. He looked up to the open window of his small apartment to see Kakashi standing there. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto registered grumpily, "why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing Iruka-sensei or something?"

Kakashi blinked at Naruto with his one eye. "Yes, I just might do that when I get home, but I came to tell you something important."

"What?" Naruto said, with a slight pout. He couldn't help it… It was… 5:30 am?!?!

"Yes, I know it's early," Kakashi said, "but Naruto, can you please listen to me. We're meeting at the usual place earlier than usual today. Be there at 6:00 am, you here?"

"Okay Kakashi-sensei…" Naruto said, already trying to get back to sleep. Kakashi shook his head at his lazy pupil's antics, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Maybe he would go do what Naruto recommended…

* * *

Sasuke walked down the dark path. The moon was still up, but the sun was also slowly rising. However, neither bodies provided enough light to tell Sasuke that the rock he was about to trip over was there… Sasuke grumbled as he picked himself up. Why the hell did Kakashi tell them to meet at the bridge at 6:00 am? Sasuke was wearing his usual black high collared t-shirt and black shorts. He liked the color black… He used to like blue, but black was a lot nicer… However, he didn't actually see a reason why he should wear it anymore… He just liked the color black… It was the polar opposite of a certain energetic ball of sunshine named Naruto…

As Sasuke got up, he heard giggling. He looked towards Sakura, who was currently sitting on the railing. Sakura was… beautiful. She had matured greatly, and she had become a maternal figure to all her friends. Sasuke had even dated her a few times, but amazingly, _she_ dumped him after a few dates, realizing that their relationship wasn't really hitting it off. "Sasuke," Sakura said in between giggles. "You're so clumsy!"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered with a smile. "Only Naruto would do something like that. That was just a fluke."

"Sure Sasuke," Sakura said in a patronizing manner. She sighed. "I wonder why Kakashi wanted us to get out here so early. I didn't have time to take a shower or eat breakfast."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. Of course, he had a shower. It took a lot of effort to be this beautiful. Sasuke inwardly cringed as this thought came over him. He'd have to see a therapist about his narcissism… Or not…

Sasuke and Sakura waited for a few moments before Kakashi popped up out of nowhere. "Hello, squad," Kakashi said, for once not holding his book. In fact, he wasn't even on the railing on the top of the gate. He was standing in front of them normally… Which was obviously not normal when it came to Kakashi. He looked around. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke shrugged not exactly posing his thoughts. Sakura sighed. "He probably overslept. You did tell us to get here pretty early. And you know how lazy Naruto is…"

Kakashi sighed. "Both of you. Your mission is to get Naruto up and here in 15 minutes. Go!"

"But it's a 10 minute run to Naruto's house!" Sakura objected.

"I said go!" Kakashi yelled, actually being stern with his squad. Sakura gulped and took off at a running pace in the direction of Naruto's apartment. Sasuke soon caught up with Sakura.

"Follow me," he said, barely audible enough for Sakura to here. However, she did. Sakura followed Sasuke as he jumped off the streets and onto the buildings. The pair ran along the rooftop, walking across the roofs of the areas that would normally be inaccessible by street. Sasuke jumped down and landed at the front of Naruto's door. Sakura also came down and knocked on the door.

"Naruto!" she called out. When no response came, she sighed. She reached for the doorknob, but it was locked. Sakura sighed as she looked at Sasuke. "Now what?"

Sasuke looked at the door then at Sakura. Then at the door, then at Sakura. Then at Sakura, then at the door. "Sakura," he stated calmly, showing no worry for the approaching deadline. "Break the door down."

"B-But what will Naruto say?" Sakura asked.

"Just do it," Sasuke said, starting to get irritated. How come the dumb blond couldn't wake up on time when his two teammates did. Sakura nodded and held a fist back. She charged just enough chakra into her fist and brought it forward, shoving the door right off its hinges and right into the living room. The pair walked in and walked straight to Naruto's room. However, they were not prepared for what they were about to see.

Naruto was still asleep… Not as exciting or climactic, but it really annoyed the hell out of the two. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled in a shrill voice that was almost guaranteed to have woken the neighbors.

"WAH!" Naruto exclaimed, as he sat up and looked at the angry countenances of both Sasuke and Sakura. "What are you two doing in my room!?" Naruto yelled.

"Came to get you dobe…" Sasuke said, somewhat quietly. He didn't make direct eye contact with Naruto for some reason.

"You're late Naruto!" Sakura admonished. "C'mon! We have to get to the bridge! Kakashi is already waiting!"

"Wait," Naruto said, realizing something. "Kakashi was actually on time?!?" All three of them stopped what they were thinking and actually registered that yes, their squad leader was _on time_. "Oh crap!" Naruto yelled, as he scrambled out of bed, trying to clumsily get his clothes on. Within a time span of a minute, he had managed to pull on a random t-shirt from the ground and his black and orange jumpsuit pants. He then started taking off. "C'mon guys!" He yelled back as his voice grew softer. "We gotta get to the bridge now!" Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other. They both shrugged before taking off, using the shortcut, once again. When Naruto finally reached the bridge, he stopped to grab the railing so he could catch his breath.

"7 minutes and 32 seconds," Kakashi said. "Not bad Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked, as he saw Sasuke and Sakura already standing behind Kakashi. "How did you two get here so fast?"

"Shortcut…" Sasuke said.

"Oh," Naruto noticed, as he slightly flushed. He shivered a little as the wind blew up against them. This is what he got for dressing so haphazardly at 6 in the morning.

"I guess I should just get on with the mission then," Kakashi said, as he looked at each one of them. All three of his students nodded in sync before Kakashi made some handsigns. When he released his jutsu, the 5th Hokage was standing there.

"Woah!" Naruto said. "Turns out the 'he' was a 'she!'" Naruto never saw the punch that came from Tsunade.

"We don't need your perverted comments!" Tsunade yelled. She coughed into her hand, in an effort to both, lower her voice, and to get back on her train of thought. "Now then. I summoned you all here this early in the morning because I have a special mission for all three of you. You three, along with your two senseis, will be going to a new school."

"What's so different?" Sasuke reasoned. "We've infiltrated schools before. Why would this be different?"

Tsunade smiled. Sasuke was always the bratty, but competent one. So was Sakura, now that her mind was not always deluded with Sasuke. "I was getting to that. As I was saying, this mission is special, because we have word that a new power is springing up. This 'power' is predicted to come to this school, and I need you five to send me as much information as possible. We need to know if this power is a threat to us, if it could be used to wage war against us, etc."

"What's so different though, Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Still getting to that… First of all, this is an A-Rank mission. You won't be facing immense danger, but there may be some involved in it. Second of all, we don't know how long this mission will last. Sakura, this point is mostly directed to you. You could be gone for 2 months, or you could be gone for 2 years. Naruto and Sasuke have nothing to leave behind, but you… Your mother is sick, is she not?" Sakura gravely nodded. She had tried hundreds of times to try to heal her with chakra, but chakra just couldn't help major diseases. "If you don't want to go, you could always stay behind."

Sakura shook her head. "No ma'am. My mother wanted me to become a ninja. She knows that at this time, I may never come back. Every ninja knows that. That's why we are ninjas, we serve our village."

Tsunade looked at Sakura intently. "I see… Well than, the reason why I am giving this mission to your squad is because you all have the best connection within your squad. Alongside your two senseis, nothing will be able to stop you."

"I'm wondering," Sasuke said, as he raised his hand. "Who are the two senseis accompanying us?"

"That'll be Kakashi and Iruka," Tsunade said. At this, Naruto groaned.

"Do they have to come?" Naruto asked, with a hint of mock misery. "All they ever do is have sex! They'll ruin the mission!"

"Naruto," Tsunade admonished. "They have proven themselves worthy hundreds of times… Besides, they are probably the only ones who can tolerate you."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Wait," Sakura interjected, cutting off Naruto's outburst. "Why so early then?"

Tsunade looked at each one of them. "Kakashi and Iruka are already aware of this mission. You will have to blend into a school where you will learn how to fight. The people aren't necessarily hostile, but be on your toes. Aside from that, I don't want any of you using ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu would probably be okay, since martial arts aren't out of the usual. And as for the time… You have three hours to pack everything up and say your goodbyes to everyone. You don't know the next time you'll see them, if at all…" There was a moment of silence before Tsunade started talking again. "Meet at the station at 9 am sharp." At this time, she stared at Naruto to finalize her point. Then, she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone watched where the Hokage had once been. "Now what?" Naruto asked, shivering slightly. Sasuke couldn't help but notice.

"I guess we get ready to leave," Sakura said.

Sasuke only replied with his famous "Hn", before walking off to the empty Uchiha mansion grounds. They would soon be even emptier…

* * *

At 8:55 am, Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, and Sasuke all stood outside the station. The sun was already shining down on their new journey, and all their friends were standing there waving goodbye to them. Obviously, it didn't take long for the news of an interminable mission to spread, especially when it came to Sakura and Ino. Even Sakura's mother, who was already becoming pale and considerably thinner, was there to see her daughter off. But there was something missing…

"Where's Naruto?!" Tsunade yelled, as she paced in front of the train tracks. "That moron needs to get his time correct! If he doesn't make it, he won't be able to participate in the mission!"

"Tsunade," Sasuke said, "did we really have to be punctual?"

Tsunade nodded. "You'll be taking a train. The train arrives here, and departs as quick as it comes. If that blond idiot isn't hear I swear I'l-"

"Granny Tsunade!!!!" Naruto came bounding through the station gates with this suitcase by his side. Naruto made it over to the others, and dropped his one suitcase onto the floor haphazardly. "I'm here," he said, a bit out of breath.

Tsunade sighed and punched Naruto on the head. Hard. "You were almost late!" she yelled. Naruto, who really had no excuse, looked towards his teammates for help. They averted their eyes, trying to seem as if they were wrapped up in their own business.

'Thanks a lot guys…' Naruto thought dismally as he turned back to the terror known as Tsunade. "Lighten up Grandma… I was… uh…"

"He was with me," a familiar voice rang, as a certain white haired frog ninja came walking through the station gates. "I just _had _to stop Naruto and get some ramen with him."

"R-Right!" Naruto quickly agreed, thankful for the excuse. 'Alright Pervy Sage!.. Wait…' "Hey Pervy Sage!"

"What do you want brat?" Jiraiya said, with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have some 'research' to do?"

Jiraiya smiled offhandedly. "Well I couldn't continue my research without seeing my favorite pupil off!"

"Okay…" Naruto said, a bit worried. Something was up. Jiraiya gave him a reassuring smile and started talking to Tsunade.

Hinata shyly walked up to Naruto. It seemed as if she finally got her courage to talk to Naruto alone. The others were either talking with the others, or just waiting for the train. But no one was currently talking to Naruto. "N-N-Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Huh? Oh… Hi Hinata."

"U-Uhm," Hinata stammered, not really being able to find her point. "H-Have a nice mission…"

Naruto blinked at Hinata. "Okay… Thanks Hinata. It may be a while till we see each other again. You know… I always wondered why you are so quiet, especially around me…" At this moment, Hinata blushed, and brought her head down in a bad attempt to hide it. However, Naruto didn't seem to notice. "But y'know what?" Naruto said, as he looked over at Hinata. He gathered her small form into his and gave her a quick hug. "You've always been like a sister to me. Always taking care of me and making sure I was okay… I wouldn't trade you for anything else in the world."

Hinata blushed, even though her long-life crush had technically just dumped her. He had said that he still cared for her. Hinata smiled a genuine smile, feeling courage actually seep into her within the presence of Naruto. "You're like a brother to me too, Naruto. I love you… And please be careful…"

Naruto smiled. "I love you too Hinata. And of course I'll be careful. I'm Naruto, the greatest ninja ever!" Naruto gave Hinata a small peck on the cheek, as a sign of gratitude. Truth be told, he was really nervous about this mission, but Hinata had made him feel better.

Hinata smiled at Naruto. Even though she knew the kiss had nothing more than friendship, she was glad that her friend would come back safely. Suddenly, a loud whistle broke everyone from their small talk as a train bounded in. A blue train with a star decor on it drove onto the tracks. All of them watched as the train came to a stop in front of them and the doors opened. No one had ever seen this train before.

Everyone was silent as Tsunade stepped before the train. She turned her back to the train and commanded Squad 9 with the addition of Iruka to gather in front of her. They all moved into a row promptly and Tsunade eyed each of them. She then sighed, as if she was releasing a burden to the winds. "I can't keep this up anymore…" Tsunade said. She then looked up, and for that moment, she didn't look like the Hokage. Her eyes said, "You'd better live and come back, or there will be hell to pay," but in a much more caring fashion… I suppose. "All of you… As the Hokage, I can only say good luck. But as Tsunade, I have to say… We'll miss you all. And don't die on us!" With that, everyone arose in a loud clatter, cheering for whoever knows what. It was just the moment, but Naruto suddenly felt like he was being given a mission where he would never come back. All of them boarded the train, but as Naruto walked on, Tsunade pulled him into a hug.

"Granny Tsunade!?!" Naruto exclaimed, obviously surprised with the contact.

"Naruto," Tsunade said, as she withdrew from him. "You're a brat. But you're my brat. Please come back safe and sound. If you don't… We'll…"

"It's okay Tsunade," Naruto said, hugging the old woman back. While she still looked young, Naruto just loved to tease her about her age. When Naruto withdrew from her, he didn't realize that a tear had slid down his cheek. "Huh?" he wondered out loud, before wiping it away. "See ya later, grandma." And with that, Naruto boarded the train. As Naruto brought his luggage in, the doors automatically closed as if on autopilot. Naruto went over to the cushy seats and kneeled on one, so he was tall enough to look out the window. Outside, he could see all his friends waving at them. Naruto waved back, and he smiled at them as the train took off. He kept looking outside the window as the figures grew smaller over the horizon. Before he even knew it, a finger had placed itself under his eyes. It was then, he realized he was once again crying. "Damnit," Naruto muttered, as he reached to wipe his tears away, however, the finger beat them to the point. They wiped away the tears in a careful, almost hesitant manner. Naruto looked at Sasuke. He cheeks flushed slightly. "Uhm…" Sasuke stood up and went into another room of the train before Naruto could say anything. 'What was that all about?' Naruto wondered.

'What _was_ that all about?' Sasuke wondered as he walked over to where he had placed his luggage. His luggage was in a seat near the back where he was ensured peace and quiet. 'Why was the dobe crying? And why did I wipe away his tears for him?'

Naruto opened the next room of the train and walked in, dragging his luggage behind him. He saw Iruka laying his head on Kakashi's, his eyes closed. Kakashi was reading out of his perverted book… like always… Sakura was sitting in a seat where she could look out the window. She watched as the trees and plains of the country flew by them. Naruto also saw Sasuke in the back, but he didn't really want to bother him. Naruto just placed his things in the aisle next to Iruka and Kakashi's. He sat down next to his stuff and stared outside the window dismally. Truth be told, he had a bad feeling coming from this mission.

After about half an hour passed, Kakashi placed down his book and looked out the window. "Oi," he said, loud enough for everyone on the train to hear. After all, they were the only people on the train… He also shook Iruka from his sleep. "The tunnel is coming up," Kakashi remarked, as he looked towards the oncoming tunnel.

"So?" Sasuke asked, looking at Kakashi weirdly. What could be so interesting about a tunnel? As they went into the tunnel, they heard the gratings against the railings grow softer and softer until it stopped. However, they still felt the train moving. It was as if the train had started to fly, and they could all feel it.

"Brace yourselves!" Iruka said, now fully awake. The train suddenly rumbled, and it seemed to start going faster.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked frantically, as she held onto the seat in front of her for support. Everyone else had done the same.

However, the two adults seemed calm. "You'll find out soon enough," Iruka said, as the high-speed movement continued. It seemed to get even faster like a roller coaster going down a ramp. Suddenly, it started to slow, and it then resumed its moderate speed as if nothing had happened. It's passengers, however, could say something a bit different.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaimed. He had psyched himself up, saying he was ready for anything. Apparently, he didn't think it would be this early in the mission. Suddenly, if things couldn't get any stranger, everything in the train room started glowing. But rather, it was not the people glowing, but what they wore. Everyone's suitcases also seemed to be glowing from within.

"What the hell is hap**pening** **here, Kakashi-teacher!?"** Sasuke demanded. He then held his mouth, wondering what he had just spoken.

**"What's the matter Sasuke?"** Kakashi chuckled teasingly. **"Cat got your tongue?"**

**"Kakashi-teacher!"** Sakura said. **"Why are we talking like this?!"** Suddenly, the glowing became so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded. When the glowing had stopped, all of them gasped. Well, all of them except Kakashi and Iruka.

Sakura, who was previously wearing her usual black leggings, skirt, and vest, was now garbed in pink shirt that was decorated with images of sakura petals. Her leggings turned into jeans and they grew farther down until they reached her feet, however her skirt seemed to be unchanged. Her metal shoes transformed into white sneakers. Sakura looked down at her new clothes. **"Kakashi! What happened?!"** Sakura twirled around. **"Actually I look kinda nice."**

Naruto, who was previously wearing his usual black and orange jumpsuit, was now wearing orange and black hoodie with a flame motif. His jumpsuit pants were now black jeans and they stuck to his legs snugly as they traveled down to his shoes that showed off the Uzumaki swirl symbol. In other words, Naruto was hot. With a somewhat literal term…

Sasuke, who was wearing his usual black t-shirt and shorts, was now sporting a black collared shirt with a flame design on it. However, there were only one patch and it was embossed over where Sasuke's heart was. Underneath the shirt was a casual dark blue shirt. His shorts turned into black jeans as well, and they were just as tight on Sasuke as they were on Naruto. His elbow guards disappeared, along with the bandages that kept his arm from taking damage when he used Chidori. His sandals turned into black shoes that were white at the bottom. They were pretty flat, like sandals. **"Kakashi! What is this?!"** Sasuke demanded.

**"Oh, those are Vans,"** Kakashi said,** "or Converse. I can never tell…"** Kakashi was now wearing a camo green shirt that held a picture of a kunai in front of it. His pants became dark blue jeans, and his sandals became regular blue and white sneakers. For once, his mask was off, and he actually looked… beautiful. No wonder why he never wanted anyone to see under his mask. His face was flawless, and his lips formed into a natural frown. He still possessed his left red eye and the scar, but if you looked closely, the signs of the Sharingan were no longer there. All of his students gaped at their unmasked teacher, but he was too busy ogling Iruka to pay attention to them.

Iruka looked a lot more formal now, as he was dressed in a collared white shirt that was untucked halfway. The collar was parted open, and he had blue jeans with a black leather belt on. He looked formal, the only one of them all having enough class, but he still had a casual air about him. His hair seemed to be a bit more disheveled, though it still remained in a ponytail. His sandals became regular black shoes that looked formal enough with his outfit, but casual enough to walk and run around in.

**"Kakashi…"** Iruka said, breaking the uncomfortable silence everyone was wrapped in. Actually, maybe only him… All three of the younger kids were staring at Kakashi's unmasked face, and Kakashi was literally undressing him with his eyes. Iruka closed his eyes and focuse himself. **"Kakashi!"** he said louder, seeing as no one heard him the first time.

**"What?"** Kakashi asked, in a tone someone uses when they were caught doing something bad. **"It means I think you're attractive."**

**"I'm not talking about the staring,"** Iruka said, with a sigh. Sometimes his lover couldn't concentrate at all. **"I think we should tell them about what happened."** However, before Kakashi could respond, a robotic voice was heard over everyone.

_We will be arriving in Twilight Town. Repeat, we will be arriving in Twilight Town._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I had planned to wait a little longer to put this out. Sorry! Hiatus, homework, and after school activities… Anyways, I read the few reviews I received from my last fic, and (for some odd reason) that inspired me. So I tried to finish this ASAP!**


	2. Our Favorite Ninjas

**A/N: OMG! I'M SOOOO SORRY! MY LAST UPDATE I PROMISED YOU ALL WAS LIKE A MONTH AGO! AND NOW I RETURN A MONTH LATER ASKING FOR ALL YOUR FORGIVENESSES! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY. I'M PRACTICALLY CRYING RIGHT NOW. ACTUALLY, I'M MORE WONDERING HOW MANY FANS I STILL HAVE. YOU PEOPLE HAVE THE PATIENCE OF A SAINT… WHAT? CAPS? Oh… Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM!**

* * *

Roxas squinted his eyes to the bright sunlight. Why was he always sleeping towards the window? Although Roxas had to admit, mornings in Twilight Town were beautiful. Unlike the afternoon where it always looked like twilight, the sun looked as if it was just starting to rise in the morning, just like any other old town.

"Morning Roxie," he heard a voice said. He was then greeted by a kiss. Not that he didn't like it anyways.

"Morning Axel," Roxas said, as he smiled and nuzzled against Axel's chest. Axel always felt warm, and Roxas just loved it when he held him on cold nights.

"Do you know what today is?" Axel's coy voice said.

Roxas sighed. "The day we sell our souls to the future…"

"Roxas…" Axel said, a bit reproachfully.

"Axel, I don't want to go!" Roxas whined. "I want to be a normal kid. You saw how those people had weapons and everything! I'll have to fight them soon! This is a lot different than Call of Duty!** (1)** It's real life Axel! I don't want to go…"

"Then why did you say yes?" Axel asked, as he hugged Roxas. He buried his face into Roxas' sloppy, but still a bit spiky, hair.

"I did it for us," Roxas said, as he buried his face into Axel's chest. "I saw the determination in your eyes. For some reason, you just had to say yes. And I didn't want to be separated from you. Right after I just got to know you…"

"Roxas…" Axel muttered, as he nuzzled Roxas' hair. "I have my reasons. You're right. But I promise you; I promise that I will protect you. Don't worry Roxie…"

"Axel…" Roxas said quietly. He knew Axel was loud, brash, and sometimes just plain stupid, but he also knew him to be sweet, caring, and extremely good to him. Sometimes he wondered if he ever deserved someone as good as Axel… They both lay there for quite a while. Eventually, they heard Roxas' mother call at them to get up.

* * *

With everything packed into two suitcases, Roxas stood at the train station waiting for the train with his friends. Everyone was there to either say goodbye or to leave. Roxas kept breathing in and out, feeling like he was going to pass out from anxiety. He was wearing the black cloak that his mother had gotten him and Axel for Christmas. Axel was wearing his as well. However, Axel was off chatting with Riku and Demyx, while Roxas was left to fend off his anxiety all by himself.

"Hey squirt…" Roxas didn't bother to turn around. He knew it was Leon because he was the only one who called him that. "Nervous much?"

"What do you care?" Roxas asked, glaring at Leon slightly.

Leon smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Look. I know you didn't want to come…"

"I still don't." Roxas said.

Leon nodded. "Alright. But I just want to tell you. That raid was quite something."

"Yea…" Roxas said, as he closed his eyes briefly. "It was…" The raid on Twilight High scarred many people's minds. Five mysterious cloaked figures that had helped in the battle had mysterious disappeared right after it. Alongside them, all of the teachers from Twilight High had disappeared as well. Not to mention, some civilians had disappeared as well. Even Yuffie didn't come back.

"Don't worry," Leon said. "We made sure this place is under 24-hour surveillance now. No more invasions here."

"I'm not worried about that," Roxas stated.

"Scared about fighting?" Leon asked knowingly.

"How did you know?" Roxas asked incredulously.

Leon chuckled. "Was the same with Cloud. He was absolutely scared of fighting. It took his ex-boyfriend to get him to finally man up. He then gave me this scar, and his love."

"Oh yea," Roxas said. "I heard about his ex. His name was Zack, right?"

Leon nodded. "He went on a long-term mission. Never returned. Eventually, Cloud moved on. One day, I challenged him to a friendly match."

"What happened?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Let's just say, I kinda taunted him about his boyfriend leaving," Leon said, with his eyes closed. "He kinda took it personally, and he slashed me up in the face. Not exactly the prettiest story, but it was kind of how our relationship got started."

"Oh…" Roxas said, not exactly believing the story. When Sora and he first met Leon, they stayed up all night wondering where he got that scar. Cloud and him never talked about it though. But then again, his story was certainly more plausible than Sora's about Leon playing with scissors when he was five.

Suddenly, the whistle sound of an incoming train broke him out of his thoughts. Everyone looked up to see an odd train coming up. It was a blue train with a starry design. It dutifully pulled up to its stop and the doors swung open mechanically. No one came out to greet them. However, no one dared to take the first steps in.

**(2) "Hey Kakashi-Teacher (3), why did we stop?"**

**"Didn't you hear Naruto!? It said we have arrived at Twilight Town! Wherever that is…"**

**"It's just the other stop we have to make before heading to our mission."** At that point, a silver-haired man stepped out of the train and eyed the first person he could see. That just so happened to be Leon. **"Hmm… Leon, was it?"**

Leon stepped forward. "It's great to see you again Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded. **"Great to be seen."** He looked around at everyone else.** "Are these the new students?" **Leon nodded. **"Great! Let's go then! I'm hungry…"**

**"Hello Leon!"** Iruka said with a big smile, as he stepped out of the train. **"It's nice to see you again. And Cloud as well!"** Everyone except Cloud and Leon stared at them in confusion.

"Leon…" Roxas asked. "Who are they?"

"You'll see," Leon said, before turning back to them. "Are there any other students inside?"

**"Three,"** Iruka said. **"Brought here personally by us. They'll make excellent candidates."**

"Excellent," Cloud said. "Why don't we go now?" He turned around to all the teens. "Alright then! We're leaving!"

Everyone nodded, and started trailing into the train. "Don't forget to write boys!" Mrs. Strife yelled. Of course others were saying farewells and goodbyes, but you could hear hers the most. She was simply… unforgettable.

"Wow, this place is big…" Riku noticed, as he looked back and forth around the train. It was only one car outside, but due to some sort of magical distortion, it was like three cars inside.

"I like it!" Sora exclaimed, as he jumped onto a nearby seat. He made sure there was another room for… Riku of course.

**"Kakashi, who are these people?"** a voice said. Everyone turned to look at three other teens who just sat at the end of the train looking at them. One of the guys was blonde, one of the girls had pink hair, and the one who just spoke was black ebony hair. **"They look like losers."**

"You wanna say that again?!" Axek asked, immediately dropping his stuff and closing in on the brunet.

**"I'm only stating the truth,"** Sasuke said with a cocky smirk. **"This is a dangerous mission. None of you look cut out for this kinda stuff. Why don't you go back outside and let the real warriors take care of this."**

**"Sasuke…"** Sakura said. Sasuke had to have a reason to be this cold. He always seemed to be hiding his thoughts in that head of his.

"So that's your name, huh?" Axel said. "Well Sasuke, we don't take kindly to people like you. How about I beat you up now?!"

**"I'd like to see you try,"** Sasuke said, taking a fighting position. Axel growled and punched Sasuke square in the jaw with his right arm.

**"Ooh!"** Naruto exclaimed. **"Right hook!"**

**"Shut up, dead last,"** Sasuke said, feeling his jaw slightly. He then rushed forward and met Axel with an onslaught of punches. They continued their little fistfight for quite some time, before the others finally snapped out of their stupor.

**"Sasuke, stop!"** Sakura pleaded.

**"Sasuke!"** Iruka shouted disapprovingly.

"Go get'em, Axel!" Demyx yelled excitedly.

"Yea! Don't let him get away with insulting us!" Larxene yelled, agreeing with her brother.

"Axel…" Roxas mumbled. Already, he was regretting his decision to come. Even if Axel _was _here. "Please stop…"

However, Axel and Sasuke continued to fight. They eventually toppled to the floor, and started wrestling around. Finally, after about five more minutes, Kakashi rushed forward and pulled Sasuke off of Axel. Leon did the same with Axel. "It's time to leave," Cloud announced. "Please take your seats."

Axel grumbled as he pulled away from Leon and sat down. Sasuke pulled away from Kakashi, but instead of going back to his team, he walked forward towards Axel. Axel looked up at Sasuke from his seat, while Sasuke stared down at Axel. There was no expression in their face or their eyes, and they simply glared at each other. Finally, Sasuke smiled.** "You're alright,"** he said, before leaving to go back to his team.

Axel nodded and smiled. "You're not that bad either," he muttered to himself.

After that short burst of entertainment, things seemed to return to normal. Roxas sat by himself in the corner looking out the window longingly. Sora was talking excitedly with Axel, Hayner, Riku, Demyx, and Zexion. Larxene and Marluxia were either making out or talking. No one could tell, because they sat in the more private space with barrier to the left and the right. Naminé, Kairi, and Olette were talking like the girls they were. Pence was dozing off. Cloud had fallen asleep on Leon's shoulder, and Leon was busy stroking Cloud's soft hair. Only Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had nothing to do.

**"Why don't you socialize?"** Iruka asked, as he looked back at the three teens.

**"Aww, they probably hate us,"** Naruto moaned. **"Thanks a lot Sasuke…"**

**"That was a test, dead last,"** Sasuke said.** "I needed to see if they were strong enough. I know that kid is at least."** He pointed to the guy with fiery red, spiky hair.

**"Still…"** Sakura admonished. **"I think you went too far."**

**"Nah. He's a real man. He'll bounce right back later…"**

**"Whatever…"** Sakura said, giving up all together. She then looked at the group of girls talking. "**I guess I'll give it a shot, Iruka-teacher. See you guys later."** Sakura stood up, and walked on over to Olette, Naminé, and Kairi. **"Hi,"** she said a bit shyly. **"Mind if I join in?"**

"Sure," Olette said, happy to make another friend. "I'm Olette. What's your name?"

**"Sakura,"** Sakura replied, already feeling comfortable. None of these girls seemed like the mean type per se.

"I'm Kairi!" Kairi said. She gestured to the pale girl next to her. "This is my twin sister, Naminé." Sakura nodded, as she easily eased into the flow of their conversation.

**"I guess…"** Sasuke muttered, as he approached the group of guys talking. All of them seemed wary about him, but Axel flashed a wide smile at him.

"Hey Sasuke!" he said. Sasuke nodded, and with Axel's acceptance, came the acceptance of the others.

**"You'll have to excuse my blond friend here,**" Sasuke said with a smirk, **"he's too dumb to speak for himself."**

**"I am not, bastard!"** Naruto yelled. He then turned to the others and released a 100-watt smile that could match Sora's. **"Hi. I'm Naruto!"**

* * *

_We will be arriving in Balamb shortly._

_Repeat, we will be arriving in Balamb shortly._

* * *

Once the train that eerily reminded you of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" came to a stop. The entire group started to pack up. Roxas, who had fallen asleep, was suddenly jostled from his nice sleep when Axel shook him slightly. "C'mon Roxie," Axel said, quietly, as if talking to a frightened animal. "Time to get a move on."

"Fine…" Roxas mumbled, as he gathered his things and followed the other kids out of the train. As soon he got off, the scent of the sea caught his nose.

"Ahh! There's no place like home!" Rinoa said, as she stretched herself out in the bright daylight. "Can't you just smell that wonderful sea air? You should really try some Savory Balamb Fish! They flavor it with 7 different types of herbs, and they cook it in a savory sa-"

"That's alright Rinoa," Leon said, turning to all the new recruits. "They won't be coming out here for a long time. From now all, they are going to have are the hot dogs at Balamb Garden."

"Those are good too!" Rinoa said good-naturedly.

"Alright then," Leon said, making eye contact with everyone. "This is Balamb. It's a small seaside town, and our Garden is right nearby. While we go out, stick close to us SeeDs and you hopefully won't get killed on your first day."

Several girls and Sora gulped at this. "He's kidding," Cloud said, as he smacked Leon in the head. Hard. This also meant that someone was sleeping on the couch tonight. "We're taking the Garden cars there. Don't worry, because monsters won't attack people on the road, much less people in a vehicle." Everyone nodded, and followed Cloud, Rinoa, and Leon (who was rubbing his head and mumbling something incoherent) towards the docks. Roxas looked around and saw people going around happily with their lives. This town seemed small, but quaint. Almost like Twilight Town… The entire group continued on to the dock, and soon three cars came into sight.

"Alright, here is how it's going to go," Leon said, turning to explain to everyone. "These cars can fit six people and their luggage. Rinoa, Cloud, and I will be driving. Hurry and get into your groups."

Sakura, Olette, Kairi, Naminé, and Larxene all sat together, of course. Unfortunately, they needed one more person, so Olette dragged Pence along, who didn't really seem to mind. Rinoa was going to drive that car. Leon was driving the car that Marluxia, Hayner, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Iruka were going to sit in. Finally, Cloud would drive the car that Roxas, Sora, Axel, Riku, Zexion, and Demyx were taking.

When they boarded their individual cars, each SeeD member immediately took off, shooting out of the docks and out of Balamb. The interior of the cars were pretty hi-tech. There was a big screen that seemed to be for mission briefings, and it was actually pretty big, having more than enough room for the six people, the driver, and their luggage.

However, the admiration of the cars soon came to an end, as they came to a stop about 5 minutes later. "Alright, time to get out," Cloud said as he turned his head around to his passengers.

"Let's go Riku! Demyx!" Sora exclaimed, as he rushed out with his boyfriend and Demyx. Zexion followed, albeit a bit slower. Only Axel, Roxas, and Cloud remained in the car.

"Roxas," Cloud said, turning around to face his little brother.

"Yea?" he asked a bit dismally.

"I know you don't want to be here. And I'm never to busy for you or Sora. If you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, I'll always be happy to help."

"Me too Roxas," Axel said, with a soft smile. "I love you Roxas. And, I want to make sure you know it. I'll always be there for you, even if I'm not there."

Roxas smiled. "Thanks guys. I actually feel a bit nervous about this but," he took a deep breath, "if I'm here, I might as well enjoy it."

"It's a really great place," Cloud said. "I hope you feel comfortable being here." Roxas nodded, and proceeded to get out of the car with Axel and Cloud. Apparently, the others had gone off while they were having their little conversation. Cloud led Roxas and Axel out of the garage, and Roxas and Axel immediately gawked at the entire building. It was as if they were in one of those big churches whose only purpose was to make you feel small from all the fancy designs. Only this was times ten. The interior of the Garden was huge. In the middle was a huge tube, which Roxas had to assume, was an elevator. Surrounding the elevator was a big pond, which stretched for quite a long ways. From the garage, which they just exited from, Roxas could see groups of other students walking down the pathways to other rooms.

Cloud noticed Axel and Roxas' gawking and chuckled. "Yea, it's pretty big, isn't it? This is only the first floor, and it's actually like a giant ring. It's about one mile in diameter** (4)** and it takes about five minutes to walk from one side to the other." Both Axel and Roxas were speechless. They continued to look around until Cloud tapped both of them on the shoulder. "C'mon," he said, "we wouldn't want you two late for orientation."

As Cloud walked on, Axel and Roxas slowly followed behind. "Orientation," Roxas mumbled. "Does it bring back any memories of TH?"

Axel sighed. "Yea. That was the first day we met, right?"

Roxas nodded. "And one year later." Roxas smiled slightly. He leaned up and gave Axel a chaste, but meaningful kiss. "Thank Axel. I loved last year, and I hope this one can be better."

"Me too, Roxie," Axel said, as he hugged Roxas, not caring if anyone else saw. "Me too…" Incidentally, several girls walking by saw them, and started giggling. They quickly walked away, probably walking off to tell their friends about the newest pairing in school.

Roxas wanted to bask in the moment just a little longer, but he knew he had to get to the orientation site. He reluctantly separated from Axel, and started to walk towards where everyone else was, with his luggage in tow. Axel smiled a bit forlornly at Roxas, before following him with renewed eagerness.

When they reached the lobby, there were at least 50 other kids, all about the same age and all filled with confusion. On the front steps were Rinoa, Leon, Cloud, Iruka, Kakashi, and a few more unfamiliar figures that Roxas could only guess were the other staff members. One of them was a kind-looking woman wearing a modest blue top and a white skirt that reached to her feet. She had green strips of cloth that she carried on her clasped hands. Another one of them also had a kind face, with a pink ribbon in her hair. She had a red and white dress, with a pink and white skirt on the bottom to finish it off.** (5)** Actually, just about all the staff members seemed incredibly out of place with their various outfits. The only one who even remotely looked suitable for such an occasion was a woman wearing a uniform and silver-rimmed glasses. She had her hair held back on the back of her hair, but she kept a strip of hair down on either side of her face.

"Quiet everyone," she said in a stern, but soft voice. No one really heard her, and everyone continued to talk. "Uhm… Quiet please…"

"She said quiet everyone," a man with long auburn hair tied into a ponytail said. He looked like a cowboy… "I think we should all listen to the lovely Ms. Trepe here." Everyone immediately settled down, after hearing the man speak. Some of the girls were staring at him with stars in their eyes. Other people, no longer having their girl friends (note the space) to talk to, decided to listen in on the woman.

"Ahem, yes," the woman said, as she readjusted her glasses, probably out of nervousness. "Now then, my name is Quistis Trepe. I will be one of your instructors here at Balamb Garden. I will now introduce Headmaster Cid." Quistis stepped back to reveal the elevator opening up. As it opened, a middle-aged man stepped out.

* * *

**1. Yea, I just went shopping with my friends, and one of my friends really loves this game. She was all like, "Awww, I wish I had money…" Sorry, but I couldn't help throwing that in.**

**2. For all intents and purposes, people from Naruto will be speaking in bolded print. This only applies in this chapter though. It's going back to regular next chapter.**

**3. I know words like -sensei still exist in the English dialect, but I'm just putting like that to show the transition from Naruto's world (Japanese) to FF VIII's world (English). Actually, when you think about it, it should all be Japanese… Oh well, my fic!**

**4. Ohkay, I don't know if it actually is one mile in diameter, because it never actually mentioned, but c'mon people. It's a fic!**

**5. I know, I used Aerith's clothes from KH II. It's just that the one from KH I and FF VII resembles Quistis' too much. I wanted to put some difference between the two ladies' outfits. BTW, I'm using the name Aerith, so don't yell at me if you're all like, "It's supposed to be Aeris!"**

**A/N: Well, that was quite… yea… I'm sorry if this was so late. And I know, it's not a good cliffhanger. I would've written more, but I wanted to update it today. I'll try to get to you guys ASAP on my other fics. Especially my Yu-Gi-Oh one… How long as it been…? Half a year…?**


	3. Orientation

**A/N: Nothing much to say this time… I started this on February 18, 2009. Let's see how long it takes for me to finish…**

**BTW, I forgot to put this in the last chapter. SHOUTOUT TO FINAL FANTASY WIKIPEDIA! Seriously, where do they get all this info? Anyways, it's an excellent info site, and any fan of FF should go here if you're looking for more info on things you don't get.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

Headmaster Cid. A respected man with excellent diplomatic skills and a great vision. Several years back he, along with several other colleagues, started up a mercenary force that would forever change the world. SeeDs… SeeDs are a mercenary force brought up entirely to help the people. SeeD cadets are young men and women who shoot for the stars and wish to help the world.

However, now, the Gardens themselves are engaged in war. SeeDs are stationed in three Gardens. Balamb Garden in the small island of Balamb Region. Trabia Garden in the Northern icy climates of the Trabia Region. And Galbadia Garden on the Galbadian Continent. **(1)** Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Garden have all always shared a truce. However, Galbadia Garden has somehow aligned itself with the Galbadian military. Now, it's the entire world fighting each other…

"_SeeDs are special task forces! We deal with what the ordinary people cannot! SeeDs wield dangerous weapons and high powered magic. It's a big responsibility, but someone's gotta do it."_

* * *

Headmaster Cid looked at the new recruits. His face was as impassive as usual. Suddenly, he sneered, and reached into his pocket. He lit a cigar, and put it to his mouth. "This is the best you morons could dig up!? Take them outta my site! I don't wanna see these disgraceful excuses for SeeDs here again!" With that, Headmaster Cid stormed into the still open elevator and rode it back up.

Everyone gaped at the Headmaster. Well, everyone, except the staff. Most of their faces were pretty indifferent. 'That's the Headmaster?!?' was a pretty common thought that zoomed through the cadets' minds.

Suddenly, a man with disheveled long black hair held back by only a red band stepped up to the front. His crimson eyes were the masters of indifference, and they seemed to pierce everyone's internal mask. He wore a lot of black, and he had a red tattered cape flowing behind him. He also had a claw for an arm, which freaked out about half of the new cadets. The others were staring at the gun in the holster by his side. Despite his seemingly outcast-ish look, he also wore pretty ordinary silver-rimmed glasses that actually seemed to be identical to that woman, Quistis.

"Very good sir," the man said in his smooth, albeit a bit eerie, voice. "Please, do not mind his attitude. He's like that… All the time… But regardless, it is my cue to formally welcome you to Balamb Garden. My name is Vincent Valentine." Silence reigned through the entire lobby. Very welcoming… "You'll be split into two groups," Vincent continued, not caring for the awkward silence. "As SeeDs, you are to be able to master the concept of fighting. We have specialists here who can fit your needs. For those of you who would rather fight with a sort of weapon, you'll be able to choose from a wide variety of weapons from our extensive volumes of Weapons Monthly Magazine. And for those of you who would prefer to fight with magic, we have that as well." At this time, Vincent reached into his pocket, and pulled out a small orb. It seemed small enough that he could fit about two in his hand. It's lustrative appearance made it seem almost innocent. However, there was a deep black speck right in the very middle of the orb. "This is called materia," Vincent explained. "It is a stone that our heads of Research and Development created. This is a stone that can tap into the very lifestream of anything, and extract it's magical potential." Several students were now listening more intently. "Of course, us humans are not born with magical potential. Some of us are, but more than likely none of you are. However, there are monsters out in this world. These monsters have mysterious magical potential, and from them you can 'Draw' magic out. Such magic would include…" At this time, the orb started to glow red. Suddenly, an explosion appeared overhead. All the students looked up to see the fire flaring about as it appeared out of nowhere in mid-air. Then, it started to die down, as fast as it came. "That is an example of magic with materia," Vincent said, putting the orb back into his pocket. "So as SeeD students, you will eventually learn how to utilize both fighting methods in combat. But as of now, you will pick one to specialize in." He pointed to the woman on his left with his clawed arm. "Aerith, if you will…"

The kindly woman with the green eyes and pink and white dress nodded and stepped up. "Hello everyone," she greeted, scanning everyone's faces. "My name is Aerith Gainsborough."

Roxas was shocked. Wasn't Axel's last name Gainsborough!?! Roxas looked at Axel's face, and for some reason, Axel's face had hardened and he seemed completely indifferent to the woman up at the front. "Axel…" Roxas muttered, more than likely not loud enough for even Axel to hear.

"I will be teaching you how to use materia, alongside several of my colleagues here. I hope you enjoy this place as much we all do, and remember, if you ever need help with anything, you can always come to us. We're SeeD's too." Everyone clapped as she stepped down to where the staff members were standing.

Suddenly, a rambunctious blond ran up. He wore a black shirt and jacket with red designing on it. He also had baggy jean-shorts, and a very unique tattoo on his face. It spread out over the entire left side on his face, with sharp edges. Roxas reminded himself to put this guy 2nd on his 'Most Interesting Tattoos List.' Axel was, of course, #1.

"Yo all!" the guy shouted. "My name is Zell Dincht! Call me Zell! I'm here to teach you how to fight! Oh yea, and Squall is too!" At this point, Leon growled at him. "Leon, Squall, what's the difference? Anyways, we're the weapons class, so just swing on by if you wanna learn how to fight like a real man!" Several guys started to cheer, but they were immediately silenced by the girls. "Uhm…. What else is there…? Uh… Enjoy the Garden… And… The hot dogs! Gotta love the hot dogs! They sell out quickly though! So go get one now!" After this, he raised his arms up over his head and took a deep bow. Everyone started applauding, probably just from the excitement he came with.

After Zell, another kindly looking woman with a blue top and the white skirt stepped up. She seemed kind of plain, but she had green strips of clothing that she carried on her arms. "Hello," she said cheerfully, waving to people. Some guys nervously waved back. "My name is Ellone Loire, and I am the nurse at the infirmary."

Again, Roxas was shocked. 'Wait a minute…! Loire?!? As in Laguna Loire!??!! Ellone!??!? But…!"

"Uhm, I hope you have fun here at the Garden," Ellone said, a bit shyly. "If you have any injuries, please come to me right away. I'll do what I can to help you." Ellone smiled and shyly walked off. Her exit was followed by loud applause, most of them from the guys.

A lion/wolf hybrid suddenly snuck out from behind the staff members. He looked like a wild animal, what with his tribal look. He walked up on all fours to the front. Several people backed away from him. Suddenly, a small cat-like being appeared on him. Several girl "Awwwed" at the "cute kitty." The little cat pulled out a megaphone and started to shout into it. "Hello everybody! My name is Cait Sith! And this under me is Red XIII!"

Red XIII looked at all the new cadets. He suddenly opened his mouth, and people were amazed that he could talk. "I don't like two-legged things," he said bluntly. People seemed to back even further away from him. "Humans are weird. I don't know why I'm here. If it wasn't for Cid asking for me to be here. He's lucky he gets to go…"

"Thank you Red XIII!" Cait Sith yelled.

"My name is Nanaki," Red XIII or Nanaki said.

"Very well than!" Cait Sith said. "Anyways, we are the people at R&D! We make things! We put a lot of time into making all these technological advances, so don't break them!"

Nanaki growled. "Yes. Don't break things. It's a pain to have to fix it back up. You two-legged creatures and your stupid actions…"

"Alright then!" Cait Sith exclaimed. "Like he said, don't mess with out stuff or our lab, and we'll get along fine! Thank you, and welcome to the Garden!"

"Which we helped build," Nanaki threw in, as he turned around, sweeping his flaming tail out. He proudly walked back behind the others. People didn't know whether to clap or to run away in fear.

After this, the man with the long raven hair walked back up. His name was Vincent… Vincent something… "It's Vincent Valentine," Vincent stated as he stared coolly at no one in particular. "I am the librarian here at Balamb Garden. The library is open from 9am to curfew. You are welcome to come and borrow anything. Any late material will be notified to everyone on the school's website. My suggestion. If you take out anything you don't want anyone to know about, return it. That is all…" After that Vincent stepped down. However, no one else walked up. Students stood there, confused, while all staff members were as impassive as usual. Finally, Rinoa sighed, and walked from where she was standing with the other members of the staff.

"Hey all!" she said politely. "My name is Rinoa Heartilly. And I guess I am the only staff member that's your age… Wait, no! There's Yuffie."

"Yuffie is on her break," Leon whispered, although it wasn't much of one since everyone could hear it.

"Awww, that's lame…" Rinoa said, pouting slightly. "Ah well, anyways, I'm here to help Aerith with teaching people magic. But more importantly, I'm here to help you all settle in! If you ever need anything, just come by! We can talk, have some hot dogs, or just play some Triple Triad. I'm much more fun than those old farts back there!"

"Rinoa," Quistis said, tapping the clipboard she held in her hand with her pen.

"Oh right," Rinoa said with a smile. "Yea, that's about it, I guess… And since Cid isn't here, I guess I'll do the finalities." Rinoa cleared her throat, and stood up just a little straighter. "As members of Balamb Garden, you are to uphold the justice and the virtue that we have instilled within you. From here on out, you will all be partners working towards one goal. SeeDs were created to help people, and that is what we shall do. Who's with me?!" Every student started to cheer, and to applaud. Rinoa smiled and bowed. "Heh… Anyways, you are all given a 10-minute break. Please stay within this area, and please come up to sign up for what class you'd like to take. Weapons Specialists or Magic Users. That is all."

As soon as those words left her mouth, the room erupted into noise and cadets talked to one another on what class they were taking. Roxas, however, walked straight up to where Ellone was. Ellone was currently talking to Leon, but Roxas tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Ellone turned around and smiled. "Hello Roxas. How is your life with Axel so far?"

Roxas immediately latched onto Ellone. "Thank you," he said, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "For everything. You helped me find Axel, and I'll never forget what you did for me."

Ellone smiled, and ran her hand through Roxas' hair. "Roxas… You're special. I can tell…"

Roxas nodded and backed away. "Sorry," he said with a smile. "I'm just so happy for what you did."

Ellone nodded. "Roxas, what fighting art will you be taking?"

"Uhm, I don't know exactly," Roxas admitted. "I don't exactly want to hurt people. But I want to be of use to my friends."

"I see," Ellone said. "Well how about you join the Magics? You'll eventually learn how to use weapons, but magic is harder to utilize and control. As a SeeD, it is imperative to know both to a certain extent."

"Okay then," Roxas said. "I'll take Magics. Thanks Ellone… For everything…" Roxas turned and went over to where Rinoa was. "Rinoa," he said, catching her attention. "I'd like to be in the Magics group."

"Really?" Rinoa asked a bit surprised. "Honestly, I'd thought you'd go with Weapons. Not many guys chose Magic…"

"Yea, well I guess that's why I'm gay," Roxas joked.

Rinoa shook her head. "No, even Sora took up Weapons."

"Oh…" Roxas said a bit dismally. I guess it couldn't be helped though. His little brother was always better at Struggle Competitions than he was anyways.

"Don't worry Roxas!" Rinoa said cheerfully. "You'll end up learning both anyways. Besides, magic is awesome! You get to make things go boom!"

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Rinoa." Rinoa nodded and shooed him away.

* * *

"Hey Riku," Axel said with a wide smile. Riku raised an eyebrow at his odd friend.

"Yes?" he asked, wary of what Axel was doing. Axel _always_ was planning something.

"Nothing," Axel said, winking. "Just wanted to know if you were doing weapons or magic."

"Weapons of course," Riku said with a smirk. "Don't you remember how I could whoop your ass back on Destiny Islands?"

"Wooden swords are for children," Axel said. "Still, that does bring back good memories."

"Yea," Riku said, a nostalgic smile printed on his face.

"Awww right!" a familiar voice rang out. Both Axel and Riku turned to the source. A dirty-blond haired boy exclaimed this. "Another year! Another clean slate! Finally away from your oppressive dad!"

"You're lucky he bothered to teach you, ya?" another familiar voice said. A red-orange haired boy said this.

"This place is sooooo cool!" a brown-haired girl exclaimed. "I'm glad your dad found this place!"

"Yea, well everything he told us about these SeeDs is a bit… unbelievable, ya?"

"Not anymore…" the girl replied.

"Who cares about that!" the enthusiastic dirty-blond boy yelled. "Let's make a pact right now! We'll erase everything that's happened in the past! We'll make the future better. No more memories of Destiny Island!"

"...You still thinking about them, ya?"

"You don't have to fake it. We know you miss them."

The boy let out a breath. "Yeah… I miss my sparring partners… But it's okay… Who needs Axel and Riku!?!"

"I'm hurt Tidus," Axel interjected, while tackling him to the ground. "First you try to forget about us. Then you let your guard down. You've grown rusty…"

"Axel!" Tidus exclaimed. Only one person other than Selphie would tackle him.

"And Riku too!" the red-orange boy said. **(2)**

"Hmph, trying to forget about us, eh Tidus?" Riku said knowingly.

"Shut up…" Tidus muttered. "You guys were actually a challenge! Wakka and Selphie combined are no match for me…"

"RIKU!!!! AXEL!!!!!!" Selphie practically latched onto both Riku and Axel. She held Axel around the neck with her right arm, and Riku with her left. "OHMYGOD! IT'S YOU TWO AGAIN!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH! HOW COME YOU DIDN'T WRITE! I WROTE, BUT I DIDN'T NOW WHERE TO SEND IT, SO NOW I HAVE LIKE 8 LETTERS TO GIVE TO YOU. THEY ALL HAVE A CUTE PAPOU FRUIT STAMP ON THEM. HEY, SPEAKING OF PAPOU FRUITS, DID YOU FIND ANYONE TO SHARE IT WITH. I BROUGHT SOME IF YOU WANT SOME! DO YOU, DO YOU, DO YOU!?!?!?"

"Selphie…" Riku choked out. "People need to breathe…"

"Sorry!" Selphie exclaimed as she released both Axel and Riku from her chokehold. That's one thing you could never forget about Selphie, even if you lost your memory and remembered nothing at all. Selphie had _very_ dangerous ways of showing affection. As soon as she released their necks, Selphie immediately wrapped herself around Riku's chest. "Ohmygod Riku! You're back! I missed you and your muscles!" She giggled, and Riku just rolled his eyes. She then wrapped herself around Axel. "I love you too Axel! I missed you and your anorexic-ness!"

"Hey," Axel said. "I'm not that skinny…" Selphie giggled. "Alright Selphie… Let go now… I have a boyfriend…"

"I know!" Selphie exclaimed. "Both you are Riku are gay!" People started to stare at the odd group of five.

"Did you have to shout that out?" Riku asked, as he saw some Larxene and Marluxia out of the corner of his eyes, smirking.

"Yup!" Selphie said, bouncing now. "I even saw you two making out in Freshman Year!" At this point, Axel and Riku both clasped their hands over Selphies mouth. "Mmph, mmmmph mmmm mmph mm mmph! Mmnn muuu merrrrr maa mmmpp mmoooohhhh! Mmmooooh!"

"Nice to see you haven't changed at all, Selphie," Axel said, with a tired smile.

* * *

**1. Just throwing out there, I'm trying to be as accurate as possible. However, it's been a while since I played the game, and sometimes, I will get some things wrong. If I do, I would love it if someone could correct me. Thanks!**

**2. I don't exactly know very much about Wakka's accent because well… I don't have that accent… It may not be as accent-y as the game but eh…**

**A/N: There we go. It's not as long as I'm used to, but I kinda wanted to post this up quickly. I think I'm getting back into my regular flow. Yay for my fans! Alright, until next time!**


	4. The Legacy of Xion

**A/N: Alright, another chapter… I really should work on my other fics… I'm sorry…**

**Hey! It's summer! Sorry for the hiatus status, but during this summer, I decided to try something new. SO! If I actually decide to stick with this plan, I'll be updating all my fics at the same time. Time to start writing!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Not yet… Yet**

---------------

Roxas sighed, as he let out a long breath. Today had been quite long with the tours and everything, and tomorrow, he would start his training. He couldn't believe it. He was actually here at Balamb Garden. Roxas smiled as he put his bags down onto his bed. He was already feeling better, unlike how he felt just this morning. He was to share his room with his roommate, and of course, they were all randomized, so he couldn't pick Axel. But apparently, judging by the bags that already lay on the bed on the other side of the room, his so called "roommate" had already come and gone. Roxas shrugged it off as he left to explore campus. He decided to go to the library. He always liked books, and he wanted to check their collections in this world.

Roxas walked down the long circular hallway as other SeeD cadets passed him by. When he arrived at the library, he noticed Zexion looking intently as a book. "Hey Zexy," Roxas said, repeating the hated nickname of his.

"…What Roxas?" Zexion asked, disturbed that someone else dared to call him that. He still barely let Demyx get away with it.

"Nothing… I see you're at the library…You're such a nerd."

"Then why are you here?" Zexion asked, smirking a little as Roxas' expression changed to surprised. "I'm learning as much as I can about this world. I talked to Mr. Valentine earlier." By that, he probably meant the librarian Vincent Valentine. Roxas thought he was creepy, and that he probably sucked out people's blood. Like a vampire… Damnit! He's been hanging out with Axel too much. "Are you even listening to me, Roxas?" Zexion asked, as Roxas snapped out of his daze.

"Wha-? Oh yea! You were… studying?"

Zexion sighed, before closing the book and stuffing it back into the shelf. "I'm gonna go pick something up. By the way, Axel is looking for you. He misses you or something. See ya." With that, Zexion left.

As soon as Zexion had left, Roxas turned around when he heard a distinct voice. "Hey, library guy," it said. Roxas saw Larxene standing in front of the desk where Mr. Vincent worked. Vincent, seemingly unfazed, continued to write with his pen as if Larxene wasn't there.

"Hey, librarian!" Larxene yelled. "I'm talking to you!"

Vincent didn't stop writing. He didn't even look up as he said, "Please be quiet, miss. This is a public place for others to concentrate and read. If you can't be quiet, please leave."

"Well, then, how come you won't talk to me?" Larxene protested.

"I do have a name," Vincent said, as he finished writing his signature on a piece of paper. He mechanically took another one.

Larxene sighed in frustration, looking around the desk for any nameplate. She then saw it on the desk right next to a big pile of books. "Uhm… Mr. Valentine, I'd like to speak with you."

Vincent, however, did not stop writing whatever he was writing with his pen. "Yes, miss? I'd be happy to assist you in whatever it is you're inquiring for to the best of my knowledge." Obviously, he had been doing this job for way too long…

"I heard one of the SeeDs say that if I needed to know anything, I should go here. Is that right?"

"I suppose so," Vincent said, picturing Zell. Zell barely ever came here, and he always had stupid questions that a 2nd Grader could answer. "What would you like to know about?"

"It's not a what. It's a who."

"Very well than, who would you like to hear about? I will tell you though, I am not allowed to divulge information perceived as 'too personal.'"

"First of all, what is SeeD?" Larxene asked.

"SeeD is a military program started by Cid Highwind," Vincent replied robotically. "It takes in volunteers and sometimes even orphans and trains them as protectors of justice and of the world. We do not charge anything for tuition, but there is always the risk of your life on the line. SeeDs specialize in many areas, from fighting to daily chores. SeeDs wield a variety of weapons, as well as materia for magic. Is that enough for you?"

"… Alright then," Larxene said, as if she was deep in thought. Roxas moved a little closer, unnoticed by everyone. He had many questions as to why Larxene was here, but that would all be answered in good time. "Please answer truthfully… Is there any record of a girl named Xion?"

Vincent Valentine, the librarian that many dubbed as a cold, mysterious person suddenly stopped his pen. No other expression was shown on his impassive face, but judging by the pen that he had suddenly stopped, this question _had_ affected him deeply. "Who did you ask for again?" he asked, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"A girl named Xion," Larxene affirmed. "About my age. Or she was, the last time I saw her. She transferred into Destiny High two years ago. Is there anything about her?"

Vincent looked up at Larxene's face. This girl… Her determination was strong. He liked that. Which was partly why he liked Yuffie. But there was one more thing he had to ascertain before revealing what he knew. "What is your name?" Vincent asked, studying Larxene's face.

"Larxene Lexite," Larxene replied firmly. Vincent looked at Larxene's face for a few seconds before typing in a few things on a keyboard. About a minute later, he pressed a button. It seemed to be connected to some sort of intercom device.

"Attention to all students currently in the library," he said. His mechanical voice boomed throughout the library. "Please exit the library. We will be closing for a systems update. We will reopen in approximately one hour. Repeat please exit the library." Students started putting down their books and leaving. Roxas tried to hide himself in a corner. He had to see this…

When the rest of the students had left, Vincent typed in a few more things. He then looked up at Larxene. "Are you ready to see this? I shall tell you now, none of us have yet to see it. You and I are the first ones."

Larxene nodded. "Wait a minute," she responded. "How come we are the first ones to see it?"

"The girl you speak of," Vincent explained, keeping his eyes on Larxene, "her name is Xion. She was an orphan we took in, and she possessed amazing abilities. She was a prodigy. She quickly rose to the top and became a SeeD at the age of 14. Two years back, however, she was lost in battle."

"You mean…" Larxene said, as her eyes widened.

Vincent nodded, although Larxene could read a hint of sadness in his eyes. "She perished at a Destiny High in the world of Destiny Islands. Before she died, she activated the recording signal on her materia. We have her materia right here, and it turns out that your name was the correct pass code to access the files… Do you wish to see it?"

Larxene blinked owlishly, trying to process all the information. "No… I want to see it with my friends. They were Xion's friends too, and they deserve to see it."

Vincent seemed to stare through Larxene before he said, "Very well than." He then pressed the intercom device again. "All students originally from Destiny High must report to the library. All staff members are to report as well. Repeat, all students from Destiny High and all staff members are to report to the library."

Soon, Zexion, Demyx, Axel, Riku, Marluxia, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and all of the Garden Staff members filed in. Even Headmaster Cid showed up. Roxas, from his little hiding corner, noticed that there were a few staff members he had never seen. Among them was a middle-aged woman wearing a white coat resembling a doctor's outfit.

Vincent looked at all who were present before speaking. "I have called you all here as this meeting involves Xion. To those who do not know her, you are to leave now."

Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie looked at each other before shrugging. They all exited the room. **(1)** An eerie air hung over everyone in the room. All of them had at least some memory of Xion that they held dear.

"Now then," Vincent said, looking at everyone else in the room. "I am assuming that we all, to some degree, remember Xion. In any case, she was our dear friend that perished at Balamb Garden two years ago."

"What!?!" Axel yelled, standing up quickly.

"The hell?!" Riku also yelled, standing up alongside Axel. "She died! But! But…!"

"Exactly," Vincent said, taking in the student's shocked faces, as well as the staff member's cold and emotionless faces. "She died, but before she did, she activated the recording signal on her materia. We have it right here, but we have yet to have been able to open it, as it was guarded with a password. It turns out that 'Larxene Lexite' was the correct password."

"… So why are we here?" Marluxia asked uneasily. Larxene caressed his hand with her thumb, and Marluxia smiled at Larxene. He knew how much Larxene really cared for Xion. Xion was the only other female member in their little "Organization," and because of that, they instantly became friends.

"None of us have yet to see it," Vincent explained, "until today. I wish to show you all the video of Xion's last moments. Larxene had me withhold until we had all arrived."

"Well than play it," Cid said gruffly. Although his words were blunt, anyone could hear that they did not hold as much sting as they usually did. Apparently even he was feeling sorrow for their departed member. Vincent nodded before pressing a button on the keyboard. Immediately, a hologram popped up, allowing everyone to see. It showed Xion's face. Her black hair was short and layered, although it looked to be full of worry. The moving background behind her showed that she was running.

"This is Xion reporting in," She said in her soft melodious voice. She looked around. "I am currently running through the halls of Destiny High. Galbadia has invaded, and I have gone back inside to rescue my friends. If you are looking at this, it means Larxene has joined the ranks of SeeD." People continued to look at Xion's running image with impassive faces. She continued to veer down winding hallways. Xion opened her mouth and started to talk again. "I… I need to rescue my friends. Of the few friends I have made over this short mission timespan, I know that Larxene Lexite, Marluxia Floress, Demyx Lexite, Zexion Revan, Riku Utada, and Axel Gainsborough have all escaped safely. I have still yet to ascertain that status of Xemnas Morogue, Xigbar Burai, Xaldin Diran, Vexen Éven, Lexaeus Sokan, Saïx Krys, and Luxord Miran." **(2)** Xion stopped to take a breath. When she regained herself, she continued, "The people I have just mentioned are all the people that I have been put on a mission to observe. It fair to say that only approximately 4 out of 13 of them have the potential of being a Keyblade Wielder."

Suddenly, the hologram Xion stopped in front of a closed door. She wrenched it open and her eyes visibly widened. The view shifted to Xion's viewpoint. In front of her stood many Galbadian soldiers currently stowing various people away into airships. They were being hoisted here and there, and also bound and stuffed like animals.

A struggling Xemnas came into view, followed by the other Organization members that Xion earlier mentioned. The soldiers seemed to be leading them into a truck that was filled with other dejected looking students.

"Xemnas!" Xion called out. Everyone turned their heads to the voice.

"Xion!" Xemnas called out. "Leave! Before you are captured!"

"I cannot do that," Xion said firmly as she held her ground to oncoming soldiers, some of their blades already stained with blood.

The soldiers drew closer, but they freezed in their tracks when a voice yelled out, "Freeze!" All attention was drawn to a man wearing a black coat. He had immaculate, long, silver hair that seemed to contradict his cold face that bore a hint of arrogance. On his right shoulder, a black feathery wing was attached to it.

Xion's eyes widened even more if that was possible. "The 'One-Winged Angel,'" she mumbled, looking him over. She gulped slightly.

The man with silver hair smiled. He walked closer to Xion, although there was still quite a distance between him and Xion. Soldiers backed up to let him through, as he held his long sword behind him. "So you've heard of me," Sephiroth said smiling eerily. His smile was said to evoke fear into a million men, and it was the last sight they would see before they were impaled.

"Yes," Xion said, still a bit speechless. This was the "One-Winged Angel," the deadliest warrior in the Galbadian Army.

"I suppose you want to rescue your friends," he said, that smile still on his face.

"Yes," Xion said once again, this time more resolutely. She even nodded a little.

Suddenly, the man started to chuckle. "Hmph… That is truly amusing. Come now little girl… Do you possibly think that you alone could save your friends? It is their inevitable fate to be captured."

"I am a SeeD member of Balamb Garden," Xion said, determination burning in her face. "I have come to rescue my friends. You, the 'One-Winged Angel' of the Galbadian Army will not stop me."

If anything at all, the man's smile widened. Actually, it might've been more of a smirk now. "You are amusing. A SeeD? You?" He chuckled again at this point. "If you are truly a SeeD, then why did you come back here? These are not fellow SeeD members. They are merely students."

"They are my friends," Xion replied, "and I will fight to the ends for them."

"Xion!" someone yelled. This time, it was a blonde kid named Luxord. "You don't have to do this!" Luxord was silenced, when a soldier hit him with the hilt of his blade. His nose had started to bleed slightly.

The man shook his head. "Ah… Well, I really hate resorting to bloodshed. If you give yourself up now, I will spare your life."

"If I do not have my friends, then my life means nothing," Xion said, as she crouched into a battle stance.

The man smirked. "Very well than. You will have to die." The man raised his long blade, and rushed forward, slashing forth. Xion jumped overhead, and landed outside of his range. "Hmm… Very good reflexes. You've trained well, indeed."

"I will destroy you here, and save my friends!" Xion proclaimed, as she held out both of her hands. Light seemed to materialize in her hands, and they revealed two cross-like keys. They were ornamentally designed and colored with red and white. Her eyes rapidly shifted from deep blue to a diluted light blue. Suddenly, her whole body started to glow, and she was now wearing black and white ornamental-looking armor. She wore a very ornamental helmet as well.** (3)**

The silver-haired man raised an eyebrow at the armored being that stood before him. He raised his blade and held it out challengingly. "Come," he said.

Xion suddenly rushed forward, her twin keyblades shining. She brought them both forth, and the man held out his sword defensively. Xion continued to push forward, moving the man along with her, until the man had to jump back. He lost his smile, and he suddenly rose up in the air. He flew forward, and slashed his blade across Xion. Xion held her two keyblades up and guarded again the blow as he flew by. The man continued to fly back and forth, slashing at Xion's defenses, until she held out her left keyblade. The hooks on it caught the edge of the man's blade, and she managed to slam him onto the floor with all her might. The man grunted as he hit the floor.

"Fine then…" The man said, as he stood back up. He held out his other arm not currently wielding his blade. "Descend, Heartless Angel." The area seemed to distort as immense power flowed to the man's hand. Xion gasped, and rushed forward, pushing her keyblade forward with all her strength. The man released the spell, before being shot to the floor. Xion felt her power being drained from her. She collapsed onto one knee, using her other knee to try to get back up. The man slowly rose.

"The end draws near for you," the man recited as he held out a hand. "Super Nova! Consume!" Mathematical equations and ellipses magically appeared in the air. A blast was suddenly shot, into the air, breaking a hole through the roof. Xion struggled to stand up, and she rushed forward ready to attack the man. The man, however, put down his hand and evaded every blow that Xion threw at him. The fire was already coming.

Xion tried for one last time to strike the mysterious man. He jumped back, and looked up at the sky. Xion also looked up and saw the huge wall of fire. She crossed the two keyblades in a defending position.

The fire rained down in a pillar, covering only Xion's radius. The man smirked, and the soldiers as well as the other Organization members watched in awe as the fire cloaked the entire armored figure.

Xion opened her eyes to let out a breath. She was now back in her human form, and both of her hands were pressed to the ground as she gasped for air. The fire had now faded, and miraculously, it had not killed her. Her keyblade, back to its original form, lay just a small distance away from her hand. She reached out to grab it, but a boot suddenly stomped on it and kicked it away. Xion looked up helplessly at the face of her silver-haired opponent.

"Not so fast," the man said, as he raised his blade. "Goodbye." He thrust his sword down, right through Xion's stomach.** (4)** Xion opened her mouth but no words came out. She blinked slowly before falling over as the man removed his long blade. Xion breathing became harder as she turned over. She felt a bit faint...

The man looked over the girl. She had black-layered hair, and her flawless face was now focused hard on breathing. Suddenly, it struck him. He carelessly threw his blade to the side and crouched down, apprehension written on his face. He cradled Xion in his arms.

"Shion!" he cried out, looking desperately at the girl he had just impaled.

Xion slowly opened her aqua blue eyes and met deep green ones. "Sefirosu… I… I remember. It's you, Sef…" **(5)**

"Shion… I… I'm…"

"It's okay Sef," Xion said, smiling. She raised her left hand cradle the man's cheek. "My time here seems to be up…"

"It can't be… I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Xion said closing her eyes. She could sense it. Fragments of her body were now breaking off, and floating up and dissolving into the air. "Jenova is still present… And I was unable to help in destroying her."

"It's alright," the man said, looking at Xion's peaceful expression. How could she peaceful in death! "Jenova… I'll destroy her, all of her! For you…"

"Thank you Sefirosu," Xion said, her smile being small and peaceful. She slowly opened her eyes once again and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a small materia ball. "Sefirosu. This materia ball was recording this whole thing."

The man peered intently at the small materia ball. "I'm sorry I killed you Shion," the hologram of the man said.

Xion smiled. "It's okay Sef…" She coughed weakly. At this time, her hologram seemed to look directly at the viewers. "I'm sorry I failed my mission… It's time for me to go though. I hope you will all become great SeeD members and stop Galbadia… And one more thing." Xion closed her eyes once again and seemed to take some times to breath. "I want Larxene to have this materia… I know there are a lot of things I can't do with you anymore Larxene. So… I hope that this materia, being a part of me, will at least help with the pain…"

"Shion… Before you go, there is one more thing I want you to do."

Xion opened her eyes weakly. "What is that Sef?"

"Use Mind Crush on me," the man said, looking intently at Xion.

"But why!?" Xion exclaimed, although it came out no more than a whisper. She did not have much strength left in her. "If I use Mind Crush on you… You'll…"

"I could never forget about my mission," the man said. "Please Shion… I don't want this to happen again." By now, Xion's legs had already started disappear into the air. "Please, hurry!"

"…Sefirosu…" Xion mumbled, as she dropped her left hand from lack of strength. The man raised his own arm to catch it, but as soon as they made contact, Xion's entire left arm shattered. The fragments of it rose into the air. Xion closed her eyes and opened them once more. She raised her quivering right arm. Her torso had begun to fade, and she had to do this now. "I'm sorry, Sefirosu. Mind Crush!"

The man's eyes widened slightly. He managed to lay Xion down before he collapsed on his back, right next to Xion. Xion closed her eyes once again, but this time she did not reopen them. "See you later everyone," she said with a small smile. Her words died on her lips as neither bodies moved. Her entire being started to glow white and in a blinding flash of light, she was gone.

The hologram closed the scene, signaling that it was over.

Silence hung over the air. There were a few sniffles, but no one dared to break the overbearing silence. Roxas, who had stayed in the corner, didn't even realize he had been crying until he felt tears on his hands. He looked at Axel who was slumped over. Roxas noticed that this was the position Axel often took when he was crying or sad.

Suddenly, Roxas took the impulse to come out of hiding. He didn't care if people saw him. He walked over to Axel and hugged him from behind. Axel looked up, and saw Roxas hugging him. Axel smiled lightly, and grabbed a hold of Roxas, burying his face into Roxas's hair. Roxas buried his face into Axel's chest. Not a word was said.

No one spoke of anything. Slowly everyone stood up and left, until on Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Marluxia, and Vincent remained. Axel slowly stood up and carried a now asleep Roxas out of the library.

Vincent closed his eyes, but reopened them a few moments later. He stood up and walked out from behind the desk. Marluxia was holding a Larxene, who had currently buried her head into his chest. Vincent put his right hand on Larxene's shoulders to signal her attention. Larxene looked up at his red eyes. You could tell that she was desperately trying to fight back the tears.

"I'm sorry," was all Vincent said, as he held out his left hand where he always had his claw armor on. In his left hand lay a small white ball, flowing with powerful energy. "This is Xion's materia. It is yours now." Larxene nodded, and took the orb. She buried her face back into Marluxia's chest again, and Vincent stood up. He silently strode out of the library, sealing off the exit from the outside. They would come out in due time…

---------------

**1. Yea, well, those three didn't know Xion to begin with… Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were more of Riku and Axel's friends, while Riku and Axel were also friends with Xion and them.**

**2. How Xion said this all in one mouthful, I do not know. And yes, I just made all those names up. I'm sorry if for some reason you find them offensive.**

**3. I'm taking this all from KH 358/2 Days, the Japanese Version where Roxas fights Xion for the final time. I didn't actually play it, and I _cannot_ wait until the English Version comes out. HURRY UP TRANSLATORS! Yeah, I'm a KH nerd XD But who isn't? *Looks at you***

**4. Reminiscent of Aerith being killed… Don't worry, I don't plan for her to die in this one.**

**5. To those who didn't catch it, those are their Japanese names.**

**A/N: Again, I apologize for my lack of attention to all my stories in general. Just been sad how people like my fics, but I can't give them more. Anyways, t****he whole Xion death scene was inspired by her theme from KH 358/2 Days. Listen to it, it's pretty sad... And, ****I'm considering putting lemons up. Should there be any? Then again, I'd have to change the rating… Eh, you pick! Until next time…?**


End file.
